


Movie Villain Madness

by judithyaffa



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithyaffa/pseuds/judithyaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfiction.net E/O Challenge: Grade Sometimes the villains don't rate so high... ain't it grand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Villain Madness

The vampire hissed and wheezed, crouching over his victim.

"You've gotta be kidding me," said Dean. "An asthmatic Bela Lugosi?"

The vamp whirled around and sprang, sharp teeth gleaming.

"Now, Sam!"

Sam dropped from the branch where he'd been waiting. "I wouldn't compare him to Lugosi," said Sam, as he decapitated the monster. "He's more like a C villain than a B."

The vamp's blood sprayed out, splashing Dean with gore.

"I wouldn't even grade him so high," said Dean.

"Nice to have some C villains for a change," said Sam, as he handed his brother a towel.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, check out the amazing drabbles produced every week for the [Enkidu07 and Onyx Moonbeam Drabble Challenge](http://www.fanfiction.net/community/Enkidu07_and_Onyx_Moonbeam_Drabble_Challenge/65227/3/0/1/) on fanfiction.net.


End file.
